dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Raymond Terrill (Prime Earth)
; Unnamed half-brother | Universe = Prime Earth | BaseOfOperations = Vanity, Oregon Sanctuary, Happy Harbor, RI | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | PlaceOfBirth = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania | Creators = Jack C. Harris; Joe Quesada | First = Justice League of America: The Ray Rebirth Vol 1 1 | Death = | Quotation = It was time to step out into the light. | Speaker = The Ray | QuoteSource = Justice League of America: The Ray Rebirth Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Ray Terrill was not like most kids. As a child he could never leave the house or get expose to any light because his mother, Nadine, thought he was allergic to light and if he got expose to any or even a small amount she thought he would die. So for all of his childhood he could not go outside, he also could not have candles for his birthday, he also had to keep the TV light low and watch only for an hour. As he got older Ray was tired of being in the house and in the dark so at eighteen he decided one night to sneak out of the house that was when he met a couple of teenagers. As he was talking to them he then started to illuminate; the exposure to the various lights at night caused his powers to manifest and the teens got frightened and ran off. He turns invisible and for four years he is flying and wandering around the city until one day when he sees a poster of his friend Caden Zapote, a candidate running for mayor of Vanity, Oregon. Ray, still invisible, watches Caden give his speech. An angry audience, actually a member of the Sons of Liberty, disagrees with what Caden has to say and attacks him. Ray comes into the light as a light being. He turns the attacker invisible and restores him just to scare him. Ray is now the guardian of Vanity and is being called The Ray. He is recruited into Batman's new Justice League of America, which includes the Atom, Vixen, Black Canary, Killer Frost and Lobo. | Powers = * : Ray has the ability to absorb light, storing it for later uses. Once his body absorbs natural light (as sunlight) or artificial light, he can direct the energy to rearrange molecules into any form, matter or energy. ** : He can also produce light from his own body which powers light projection and flight. *** : Ray has the ability to fly, without artificial means. Require only minimum power and subliminal thought. *** : The ability to project rays, beams, and bolts of destructive light. Require only minimum power and subliminal thought. *** : A power to create constructs out of pure light similar to a Green Lantern's constructs. It requires only minimum power and subliminal thought. Larger and more complicated manipulations of energy and matter require extended meditation and more power. *** : Ray can 'bend' light to create illusions. *** : The ability to 'bend' light around himself or others, rendering him (or others) invisible to the naked eye. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Ray is dating his JLA teammate Xenos. | DC = | Wikipedia = Ray (Ray Terrill) | Links = }} Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Justice League of America members